Altar
This article is about the altar used to recharge Prayer. For the altar used in Runecrafting, see Runecrafting altar. An altar is an interactive piece of furniture that allows a player to recharge their Prayer points. To pray at an altar, players must left-click on the altar, or right click and select the 'pray' option. Their character will then kneel by the altar, and it will recharge prayer points. If a player uses an item on an altar, a message appears saying "You fear the wrath of the gods!" Suprisingly, however, this will not happen with the altar in Lletya. To locate an altar, look for the altar icon ( ) on the world map or minimap. Altar Locations These are the locations of all the normal altars around the world. *Lumbridge *Varrock **In the church in the north-east corner of the city **In the chaos temple in the south-east corner of the city **Varrock Palace *The hospital located at the Al Kharid Duel Arena *South-west of Port Sarim *The church on Entrana *Ardougne **In the church at the centre of town **West Ardougne, just south of the square *Witchaven *Monastery south of Ardougne (the start of Monk's Friend quest) *Scorpius Shrine graveyard west of the Battlefield of Khazard *Temple on the River Salve *Black Knights' Fortress - Chaos altar on 2nd level *Lletya *Seers' Village, in the church to the south side of the village *Camelot Castle *Heroes' Guild *Chaos Temple near Goblin Village *Inside the western entrance from Tirannwn to the Underground Pass, just west of the Well of Voyage *Wilderness **In the Chaos Temple at level 12, South-East of the Graveyard of Shadows **In the chaos temple west of the Lava Maze in level 40 wilderness *In the temple in northeast Ape Atoll Special Altars These are the altars that do not look like the standard altars, or that have special effects. All can be used to recharge prayer points. *Druid's Circle north of Taverley. Use the stone in the centre of the Henge. *Tribal Statue, Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Can only be used on completion of the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. *Upstairs at the Monastery (also known as the Prayer Guild), just west of Edgeville. Can only be entered by players with a prayer level of 31. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 2 above their prayer level. *Altar of nature, Mort Myre Swamp. Can only be used on completion of the Nature Spirit quest. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 2 above their prayer level. *Elidinis Statuette in Nardah. Can only be used on completion of the Spirits of the Elid quest. Altar restore not only prayer but also briefly boosts a player's hitpoints above normal level. *Altar in the Chapel room of a player's house. Chapel must be built using Construction skill. Players can pray at altar normally or use bones on it for more prayer experience (see Chapel). *Big High War God altar in the secret temple in the Goblin cave. Can only be used on completion of the Land of the Goblins quest. *The sulphur spring in Oo'glog restores prayer points and boosts them several points above prayer level (more than the Altar of nature or the Monastery). Can only be used on completion of the As a First Resort...) quest. *The Chaos altar in South-West Varrock. *Decayed altar found in level 33 wilderness. It is in part of a massive-3 part cave and contains the graves of Summer Bonde and her family. Unusable Altars These altars do look like standard altars but cannot be used to recharge prayer points. *Altar in the Agility Dungeon, north of Yanille. This altar cannot be used to recharge prayer points: attempting to pray at it causes a trap door to open, dropping the player into a lower level inhabited by poison spiders. *Altar in the basement of Wizard's Tower cannot be prayed at. Its only use is in the Restless Ghost quest. Other *When attempting to use any item on an altar, the following message appears in your chat box: "You fear the wrath of the gods!". *Altars may be officially dedicated to a god such as Saradomin, Zamorak or Guthix, but any player can pray at any usable altar, even if they have chosen a god different from the altar's, have thwarted the god's followers in a quest or are wearing symbols or items of other gods. Fast Transport Altars These altars are reasonably accessible by "fast" transportation means: teleport spells or items, Fairy rings, Gnome gliders, and the Balloon transport system. Players can use the transportation means and then walk only a short distance to the altar. The list notes whether the transport is two way (you can use it to get back to where you were) or one way (you can get there but must get back by some other means). Two-way transportation is most useful for prayer-using players when killing monsters in areas without conveniently located altars. Note that some transportation means may require the start or completion of quests. These requirements are not listed here. Category:Prayer Category:Interactive scenery